counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Nuke/Guide
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Terrorists = Balkan | Counter-Terrorists = SAS | Creator(s) = Jo Bieg (original author) Valve Corporation (CSS, CSGO) Hidden Path Entertainment (CSGO) | First appearance = BETA 4.0 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }}Nuke ''(de_nuke)'' is a small map in which a variety of weapons and grenades are used by players. Primarily, snipers are encountered in the exterior parts of the map while players with shotguns and generally weaker armament are usually located within the facility. Overview Close-ranged weapons remain very popular among players while snipers tend to be present from the outside or at the hangar, overlooking bombsite A. While the fighting is dense from the outside, in the bombsites, and inside the facility, the basement and the underground hallways hardly ever contain any players. To many people of the Counter-Strike community, this map is mainly infamous for the recurring amounts of wallbanging to eliminate enemies behind a wall or a penetrable object. Notably, the walls of the building are exploited by players, even the floor/ceiling that separates site A and B thus frustrating many players. If you are playing with bots, the Terrorist bots will often choose to plant the C4 in bombsite A. If you are a Counter-Terrorist, get to the hangar and position yourself to guard the area. If you are a Terrorist, watch out for ambushes around the area, especially at the hanger and the corridors around it. Since the bombsites are located within enclosed buildings, tactics regarding footsteps might help you approach the site a bit easier without being spotted by enemies. Weapons like Shotguns, Sub-machine guns, Assault rifles and machine guns are recommended when inside while outside, sniper rifles and assault rifles are recommended. If playing as a Terrorist, accessing the ventilation shaft on top of the main T entrance and climbing on top of it will allow you to throw grenades through the skylights in Global Offensive. If thrown accurately, be sure to warn your teammates about flashbangs, as they explode in the very center of bombsite A. de_nuke.png nukeoverlay.jpg Hot spots 'Outside/Side Yard/Garage' Predicting when fighting will happen at the outside is hard to determine, unless there were no players encountered inside the building. Normally, if players are not feeling ready to enter inside the facility, then they will most likely be hanging around in the side yard or the roofs of the building. Typically, when players engage each other, it is difficult for team members to get close to the enemy or escape from the opposing force, whenever they have surrounded the area and has taken control of the places that offer cover. Even if someone does manage to get behind a crate or a large object, enemies can shoot through the surface of the objects or simply throw grenades to draw out players. If the presence of a sniper is detected, especially from the roof, players will immediately try to find cover or take down the sniper. Try not to rush in areas where it is open-spaced as retreating may become nearly impossible for you to do. Instead, wait for a few seconds when the round has began and try to eliminate enemies when they have fully exposed themselves. Note that if the C4 has been planted, conflict from the outside will cease as players will focus in either guarding or finding and/or defusing the bomb. In Source and Global Offensive, bots will usually rush towards the side yard at pistol rounds. If this happens, human players may take a detour to flank enemies while A.I. teammates may distract assailants. In later rounds, some bots may still take the side yard, thus camping with sniper rifles inside the garage. If sniper rifles are not available, flashbangs can be used to eliminate blinded foes or allow a retreat. de_nuke0002 Outside.png|Outside 2014-03-06_00006.jpg de_nuke0003 Outside-2nd view.png 2014-03-06_00007.jpg de_nuke0004 Outside 3rd view.png 2014-03-06_00008.jpg Side Yard Snipers will often dominate enemies here. However, players with automatic rifles can also have the upper hand here too. Meanwhile, submachine guns and shotguns are nearly obsolete, unless someone threw a smoke grenade or a flashbang de_nuke0005 Side Yard.png|Side Yard 2014-03-06_00009.jpg de_nuke0006 Side Yard-2nd view.png 2014-03-06_00010.jpg de_nuke0007 Side Yard-3rd view.png 2014-03-06_00011.jpg Garage Although the garage may seem useless at first, the Counter-Terrorists can take control of this area and guard the door at bombsite A with sniper rifles. This tactic is commonly utilized at the beginning of a round until the bomb is planted at a bombsite. de_nuke0008 Garage.png de_nuke0009 Garage-2nd view.png de_nuke0010 Garage-3rd view.png de_nuke0000 Scope.png de_nuke0001 Ditto.png 'Bombsite A/Hangar' The Terrorists will often choose to plant the bomb here since this site is closer to the Terrorist spawn zone and takes less effort to reach, unless the Counter-Terrorists have entered this area first. In many situations, there will be a sniper found in the hangar or the loft, waiting to take down enemies from above the bombsite while players can camp in the corners and watch the entry points that lead to site A. When entering the bombsite, players will often avoid using the door as it emits noise and it can be subjected to enemy sniper fire (as there is a good chance that someone is looking at that point), especially from the garage. However, the door can be used to distract opponents if one is quick enough to open it and retreat. If possible, a player can use incendiary devices to temporarily deny the area. While the CTs can access the hangar and the main entrance, it is best for the Terrorist team to throw a flashbang or a smoke grenade at the opening/window of the maintenance area. This is often done to separate enemy players and ensure that backup does not arrive, the CTs may decide to use the similar tactic to disorientate the defenders, or use HE grenade to soften the defense before storming it. Whenever the C4 was (being) planted, anyone who was doing the planting/defusing was exposed to enemy fire from many angles. Furthermore, enemies can easily swarm in the bombsite from at least six different entryways thus effectively trapping victims. So his teammates have to cover him and defend the area with caution or the outcome will favor the opposing team. Once in a while, players may be hiding in the vents (that connects between the two bombsites) from enemies and could be waiting for the best time to strike. Flashbangs and HE grenades are used by wary players as these grenades are thrown at the vents. If possible, be sure to guard the hangar as it offers valuable advantages otherwise, the opposing force will have the upper hand by having higher ground. The reason why is that a sniper at the loft can overlook at the entryways that lead inside the bombsite and that player can take down the first enemy who enters and prevent other enemies from entering inside. However, the sniper must watch out for assailants who have used the ladder and want to eliminate that player. If the player with the C4 is a bot, that bot will usually choose this bombsite to plant the bomb, either from the door or the main entrance. Either way, if the Terrorists have taken this place first, the CTs will usually become unable to infiltrate this area. de_nuke0011 Entrance to Bombsite A.png|Bombsite A main entryway 2014-03-06_00015.jpg de_nuke0012 Bombsite A.png 2014-03-06_00016.jpg de_nuke0014 Bombsite A 3rd view.png 2014-03-06_00017.jpg de_nuke0013 Bombsite A 2nd view.png 2014-03-06_00018.jpg One trick for players who want to guard this bombsite is to jump on the crates and leap towards one of the ventilation shaft protrusions. This can be used to catch enemies off-guard and eliminate enemies around the maintenance area. However, if bots are added, they can see the player's leg if they enter the main entrance thus it not very effective when the player is camping at the right vent, but it effective if the player camp at the left vent. de_nuke0000.png de_nuke0001.png de_nuke0002.png 'Bombsite B' Unlike Bombsite A, this section offers better protection for enemies as it is an enclosed area and offers more cover from approaching assailants. Furthermore, the automated doors, the vents, and sometimes, the breakable observation window, emits noise that alerts nearby players, if someone is trying to gain access into the bombsite. Since site B is less open-spaced compared to site A, it is significantly harder to breach inside, let alone, escape from surrounding enemies. Due to this, Counter-Terrorists can easily camp in site B and wait for a terrorist with the C4 to plant the bomb while for the Terrorists, they can simply plant the bomb directly in the middle of the bombsite, hide in the corners or the vents, and wait for the enemy to arrive and defuse the C4. Should any player let down his guard, however, a flashbang can be thrown in that player's view and greatly reduce his chance of surviving. Furthermore, it is recommended to devise an escape route should there be too many enemies or if the bomb is very close to detonation. If this is not done properly, you may die and lose your hard-earned weapons and equipment. In older games, take note the glasses on the doors cannot be broken, so if the enemy is wielding weapons that cannot penetrate through the wall while you carry one that can, you can simply shoot the enemy or simply wait for the enemy (who does not know what weapon that can penetrate through the wall) to reload and then kill them. Although not recommended, it is possible for snipers to guard this area; semi-auto snipers are the most favorable because of the high rate of fire. Players may use the vents to gain access to this site. However, this is not always recommended so instead, players may prefer to throw grenades to distract the enemy. de_nuke0026 Bombsite B-2nd view.png 2014-03-06_00019.jpg de_nuke0028 Bombsite B-3rd view.png 2014-03-06_00020.jpg de_nuke0025 Bombsite B.png 2014-03-06_00021.jpg de_nuke0027 Observation Room.png|Observation Room 2014-03-06_00022.jpg Other areas 'Vents' These sections serve as great importance for infiltrating players as the vents connect both to the bombsites and parts of the underground. Sometimes, campers can hide inside the dark vents and wait to ambush enemies or hide from aggressive players. For veteran players, they will know if someone has used the vents as it is required to break through the vent ducts, which emits sounds and leaves an indication. In some situations, players can be hiding in the ventilation shafts to either secretly get behind the enemy front lines or to wait for the perfect time to plant/defuse the bomb. When the player need to attack the enemy at the Bombsite A, be sure take your own risk when attempting to beach the area, and throw a Flashbang before attacking. When attacking try to not stand on the ladder to engage the enemy as your weapons is extremely inaccurate while standing on the ladder. Also don't retreat to the vent again as enemy can simply throw a HE grenades inside, unless it the pistol round as most terrorists don't carry grenades. Whatever when the bomb is planted at bombsite A, it not best to take the vent as terrorists can easily kill you. Sometimes, if you witness there is no terrorist at the planted site, there may be some hide next to the vent, be sure doing the Wallbang on you first, otherwise the terrorist next to the vent can kill you with the same tactic. If the bomb is planted at Bombsite B, either the CT or T can camp inside the vent to kill the enemy secretly with the silenced weapons. Trough rarely, some enemy may enter the vent at the basement so watch all angels when camping inside. If the bots are equipped, they usually take the vests to reach the bombsite A or B in order to defuse the bomb, but they are rarely seen to survive attacks. As a Counter-Terrorist, be sure to watch the vent closest to the door that the Ts can use to access Bombsite A. Some Terrorists might rush out the door, hop into the vents, and plant the bomb at Bombsite B. Notes: Bots can normally detect players who are in the vents, regardless of how dark it is. Tip: CTs can go to site A and throw an incendiary grenade between the door leading to the inside and the vent, which might leave some enemies out of cover. 'Side Hall/Ramp' Combat does not occur frequently in these sections, compared to the side yard and the bombsites. Instead, this area serves as a place for players to set nasty ambushes for enemies who have to reach bombsite B quickly or for some other designated reason. However, these plans from these campers are often foiled as the crates do not offer protection against bullets. Generally, the real "smart" player can be observed in hiding at the small corridors between the bottom of the ramp and bombsite B as enemies least expect an ambush to occur there. However, whoever is at the top part of the ramp and the side hall will gain a better fighting ground than enemies or potential ambushers who are at lower areas. Due if this, HE grenades and Flashbangs are used to scare the ambushers or blind ambushers. If bots are added, some of them may rush aggressively this area to breach to the Bombsite B or to the inside next to Bombsite A, especially in Source and Global Offensive where the second round will commence. However, human players rarely rush aggressively to the inside next to Bombsite A unless they decide to flank bots. de_nuke0021 Inside-Ramp.png|Side Hall de_nuke0020 Ramp.png|Ramp de_nuke0023 Ramp-2nd view.png de_nuke0024 Ramp-3rd view.png 2014-03-06_00023.jpg 2014-03-06_00024.jpg 2014-03-06_00025.jpg 2014-03-06_00026.jpg 'Underground' The combat does not occurs not frequent around the balcony of the underground area. This patch is usually used by CTs who are attempting to camp at/guard Bombsite B (in earlier games). In Global Offensive however, Terrorist snipers on the Silo can easily pick off CTs trying to head into the underground area. The only main interest is when the bomb is planted, the T sniper can camp at the end of the balcony at Bombsite B to take down remaining CTs who attempt to take this way to reach the Bombsite B. Due of this, use Flashbang to blind the sniper, or use Smoke grenade to cover yourself. Tips * In Global Offensive, several Terrorists might rush outdoors, smoke the entrance to the underground, enter the underground area and reach Bombsite B. As a Counter-Terrorist, be sure to have at least one person watch this area, as otherwise Terrorists can easily access Bombsite B without any trouble. de_nuke0032 underground-entryway.png de_nuke0031 Underground.png de_nuke0033 Underground.png 'Basement' Combat at the basement is very rare as most players will take the underground balcony at the right section. However, if the ramp is compromised and is risky to take, CTs or Ts can take the right corridor. Left Corridor This area is very rarely used by players as the automatic doors emit too much noise. However, most players wallbang to kill enemies without being noticed too easily as players usually ignore this pathway. Due to this, it is possible to fool newcomers if the enemy team has entered the left automatic door instead of the right. Vents As mentioned above, players at the basement have two vent holes which allow them to enter Bombsite A or B. Silenced weapons can kill enemies without attracting too much attention. Note: Again, as mentioned above, bots can always detect assailants if they are in the vents. de_nuke0029 Basement.png de_nuke0030 Basement 2nd view.png 'Outside' Fighting does not occur normally as this area serves as an alternative route for the Terrorists to get inside the building. However, there are a few exceptions: If defensive bots are equipped, they may camp on the roof of the building. If the operation takes too long, some CTs may traverse through this area and combat can happen. Alternatively in Global Offensive, snipers might get on the silo to try and eliminate snipers at the Garage. 2014-03-06_00034.jpg 2014-03-06_00035.jpg 'Inside' As with the outside, human (CT) players are rarely seen around here. However, combat can occur. *If the bomb is planted at site A, CTs armed with close range weaponry may use this area to get closer to the enemy. *If bots are added, some of them may rush through the side hall and to the entrance of this building and engage Terrorists with extreme aggressive behavior. However, if the entire Terrorist team is aware of them, they are unlikely to prevail. *These hallways are often used by Terrorists attempting to navigate from the back room and down the ramp to Bombsite B, and CTs properly defending the ramp room can make Bombsite B rushes a daunting task. 2014-03-06_00036.jpg 2014-03-06_00038.jpg 2014-03-06_00037.jpg Additional photos 'Spawn Zones' ' 2014-03-06_00005.jpg|CT Spawn Zone 2014-03-06_00004.jpg|Terrorist Spawn Zone ' Category:Map guides